Feelings
by LivingTheSPNLife
Summary: This takes place in the manga chapter 37, with Yuu and Mika getting ready to head off to catch up with Shinoa and the others, but as they head out, Yuu hurts his ankle and tries to hide it from Mika. It's a one-shot, nothing big.


**So I just got caught up on the manga, and I can't deny my love for Mika and Yuu any longer – they're so cute! Anyway, I hope for my first MikaYuu fanfic that this isn't too bad, let me know what you think. It didn't turn out quite the way I'd hoped, but whatever, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Seraph of the End.**

Hearing Mika say he would help Yuu to save Shinoa, Yoichi, Mitsuba, and Kimizuki made Yuu's heart do a flip, a grin spreading over his face. Despite all that had happened throughout this violent war, Yuu felt a sense of hope, hope that he could unite his new family with his old and hope that together, they could win this war and find a cure for Mika.

"I'll listen to anything, so let's go meet up with Shinoa and the others!" Yuu exclaimed with excitement, dashing forward without hesitation. Thoughts about reuniting with his friends tuned out most of Mika's words, leaving Yuu pestering Mika to tell him which way they were off to.

In his haste, Yuu neglected to pay attention to his surroundings and found himself tripping over one of the upheaved chunks of road, his ankle twisting painfully as he fell. He threw his hands out in front of him to catch his fall as he closed his eyes to brace himself.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika called out, his voice suddenly closer. "Are you alright?"

Yuu felt warm hands firmly grasp his shoulders, stopping his fall. He opened his eyes to see Mika's newly red eyes peering at him in concern, Mika's face mere inches from his. Yuu's eyes widened at the sudden proximity, his heart skipping a beat suddenly. He couldn't speak for a moment; breathless from Mika's sudden appearance and closeness.

They had been this close to each other before – closer, actually – but it had never hit Yuu as to how different being this close felt to him now. Now, just at Mika's touch, Yuu could feel butterflies in his stomach, his cheeks naturally blushing at how comforting and nice Mika's touch was. Even though Mika's eyes had changed from the boy drinking his blood, they remained soft and determined as Yuu remembered from the past, pretty even as they gle-

Yuu realized the direction his thoughts had been turning then, his face burning red as he stood up on his own, turning his face away from Mika slightly in hopes the blond hadn't caught the blush.

"Y-yeah. I'm perfectly fine," Yuu replied, clearing his throat in hopes to buy himself time for the blush to fade. "Thanks for the save."

Mika's eyes remained on Yuu as if he didn't fully trust Yuu's words. "Of course. Are you sure you're alright, Yuu-chan?"

"I'm one-hundred percent sure, now, which way did you say we would find Shinoa and the others?" Yuu questioned, hoping Mika would answer the question rather than continually asking if he were alright. He preferred not to have to tell Mika about the thoughts he'd been thinking, not that they were bad, but they weren't what he'd expected to be thinking of them. He had no clue what to make of it all, and he would not be telling Mika until he did – if then.

"You didn't give me the chance to tell you that you were going the wrong way," Mika said, his voice dry as he stepped forward to lead the way. "It's a bit far, too, so I figured we should take a car."

Yuu stepped forward to follow him, wincing as his ankle burned with stabbing pain. Regaining his composure and enduring the pain, Yuu replied, "Oh, okay. I could drive then!"

"It's alright, I'll drive."

Yuu felt a little disappointed that he would not be able to drive. He wondered if Mika doubted his skill, which wouldn't surprise him if he did. Yuu knew Mika probably figured he'd drive like a maniac to arrive to their destination quicker, and Mika probably knew his way better than Yuu did, so he didn't say anything in objection. Besides that, Yuu realized driving would be much difficult with his injured ankle.

He sighed, thinking of how much his injury sucked. He knew if Shinoa, Kimizuki, or Mitsuba found out, they would lecture him and force him to sit back in any upcoming battles, which was the last thing Yuu wanted. He'd be damned if he let a small injury stop him from protecting his family and saving Guren. Ashuramaru would make fun of him for it, too. At least he knew Yoichi would give him some sympathy.

Mika paused suddenly, nearly causing Yuu to crash into him. "Mika, what's wrong?" Yuu's eyes scanned around the area, his hand on the hilt of Ashuramaru in case of any enemies.

Mika sighed, turning to face Yuu. "Yuu-chan, you could have said something sooner to me, you know. You're going to slow us down with that ankle injury, so let me carry you until we find a car."

Yuu could feel his face flush a bit at the mention of Mika carrying him. He knew that would lead to all sorts of thoughts about Mika that he should not be having, not to mention all the nerves and jitters that would come along with it. He had to convince Mika not to, for his sake.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yuu said innocently with a shrug.

"Yuu, I can see you wince in the corner of my eye every time you take a step and I can hear your sudden intake of breath each time the pain shoots up. Let me carry you and spare yourself the pain."

Yuu's heart rate sped up, part of him wanting to accept Mika's offer. That same part of him didn't mind being in Mika's warm embrace; it craved it, reminding Yuu of Mika catching him. The other part of Yuu reminded him that he had no clue how Mika felt about all this, and how Yuu himself didn't know where he stood with this all. So, despite the part of him that would gladly accept Mika's offer, Yuu knew he couldn't do it. So he crossed his arms in indignation, shifting his weight onto his injured foot. He tightened his jaw as the pain erupted, trying his best to keep his composure. "I'm fine, Mika. Let's go."

Mika shook his head, his blond locks hardly moving in place around his angelic face. "You won't be of use to your friends if you continue on and hurt yourself further. On my back or in my arms, that's it, Yuu-chan. Either you pick or I will."

Yuu bore his teeth as he grit them, hating Mika's persistence but liking the demanding tone he had. At this point, Yuu knew all efforts and protests he had would be futile, especially against Mika's vampire-like strength. So he sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping.

"Fine, I'll piggyback," he muttered.

Mika turned around and squatted, waiting for Yuu to hop on. Yuu did, a little reluctant to do so. He grew nervous as he wrapped his arms and legs around Mika's warm, slender body. Once Yuu had a firm grip on him, Mika's hand grasped Yuu's thigh to keep a tight hold, causing Yuu's heart to race at the touch. Mika only made Yuu's heart pound more quickly when he stood up, his face an inch away from Yuu's.

"Yuu-chan, are you blushing?" Mika asked curiously, his eyes side-glancing at Yuu.

Yuu's eyes widened, his face growing redder at Mika's question. To make it worse, Yuu knew he couldn't turn away from him this time.

 _Damn it, Mika. Why do you do this to me?_

Mika began laughing, his eyes locked on Yuu. "How cute, you _are_ blushing, Yuu-chan."

Yuu turned his head slightly away from Mika, his cheeks burning. "Sh-shut up. Let's go grab the car already."


End file.
